Millennial Brawlers
by MULTUS
Summary: In a world world where 3 heros fight against the world against robot bug virus. They will stop it at any cost, But who says there isn't a orangization stopping them


**Disclaimer**** (Well this is it for the entire series, and they... are not... going out...WITHOUT A FIGHT!).**

**Judgement Day**

Starfire and Luffy were arguing in their house, a few things were thrown, and a few hateful words had been said "Thats it i'm tired of us arguing, first it was the kid, then it was our stuff mixed up, and... i think we should see other people just to cool down" said Starfire. "Honey you can't be serious, Starfy will be scarred for life" said Luffy. "Mom, dad whats going on" said Starfy.

"Mommys' gonna be leaving for a while sweety" said Starfire. She had Damion make her a portal back to her original world. "We all had wild adventures so i'm saying by caring goodbyes, hope to see you all soon" said Starfire as she went through her portal. "Well people it's been 30 years, so now it time to put all of our trainings to the test". "There are 21 people so 7 people each is gonna take on a certain enemy" said Damion.

"Since I'll be taking on the Evil God by myself, 6 people are gonna take down the army, 7 people are gonna take out mega Omega Shenron, the other 7 are gonna take out Mega Kid Buu". "Hey wheres Luffy?" said Tuck. They searched Luffy house and saw him in a empty dark room, wearing a fedora chewing on a toothpick crying. "Yo what happened" said Damion, " Starfire happened".

"EVERYBODY GET OUT IT'S MAN TALK" everybody cleared the room so it was only Damion, Raion, Luffy. "We fall in love of true love it was just a bet" muffled Luffy. "Yeah but think about it, if it wasn't for Starfire non of us would've bee here right now" said Damion. "Really" said Raion and Luffy. "Yeah if it wasn't for her making the bet to fight, me and Jenny wouldn't be interested and move on to what we was doing, which would not concluded our adventures".

"Thats true" said Raion. "You have to find the right one" said Damion. "YEAH I will" said Luffy. "Okay good, but right now we have to go to the battlegrounds". "SHIT it's today..I'm READY".

**To Mount Volcania **

The whole crew was standing in a triangle formation, in the distance they saw an army of Meta coolers. "Okay Panty, Stocking, Levi, Mary, Naruto, and Starfy, take care of the droids. "Taokaka,Luffy,Tuck,Plasmo,Kirby,Blackfire,and Raven take care of Mega Kid buu. Jenny, Raion, Ace,Strawberry, Pan, Goten,Rebel take care of Mega Shenron and GO!". Damion went to his omega mode and zoomed past the meta coolers to get to the volcano.

**Narutos' Squad **

All of the meta coolers ran at them at once and they were all shocked of how many of them were there. "Well it's been a honor working with you" said Stocking. Everybody: "Yep". Panty and Stocking did a Fly Away Now moment and Stocking made her sword staff again, and Panty made sharp brass knuckles that shot out missiles. Starfy was the first to gum gum elephant some of them into pieces.

Then they all charged, Mary kept trying to use her boxing skills to kill them but they just kept regenerating. The coolers tail wrapped around Marys' neck and try to choke her, but Levi came and sliced it in half. "You have to use your inner crazy to make sure they don't regen back" said Levi as he zoomed away. "Inner...crazy..." said Mary as she shaking back and forwards crazily.

She begin to have red eyes and sharp teeth. She letted out her invisible 6 tendrils and made claws. 5 of the coolers came running and Mary slowly walked past them, and they spontaneously fell apart and blew up. "Panty operation Jet" said Stocking as she was holding back 3 coolers arms. Stocking back flipped onto Pantys' back they flew up in the air and Panty shot down missiles.

when they came closer to the ground Stocking twirled her Sword staff and chopped up coolers while still on Pantys' back shooting missiles. 1 of the coolers eyes shot of a thin line at them and a Nuke sized explosion appeared. Flying out of the smoke nearly knocked out Panty and Stocking. Naruto caught them and saw all the other coolers doing that to. They all got them directly, but they heard a growl coming from the smoke.

They looked closer and it was a ninetail fox. It let out a blast out of it's mouth that wiped out half of the army of coolers. Everybody was shocked as they saw all of the rest of the coolers start forming into 1. When it was finished it looked like a mile high Meta cooler. It let out a screech that made the ninetail fox scratch his ears. The cooler kick the fox in the air and punched it to a chiseled wall and used the eye blast on it.

Down came Naruto in his golden for and did his blast that he used on RebelTaxi. But before he could the cooler shot wires all over his body and started to squeeze him so that he tooks his energy and was penetrating his skin so that a bunch of blood flow, flew out. Midway through Levi came out of nowhere and cut the wires off. He latched on to the meta coolers fingers and glided to it's chin and did a upper kick.

The force and the thickness of it's skin cracked Levis' knee. Cooler grabbed his latch and kept hitting him back and forwards like a paddle ball. Then tossed him to the pile of knocked out people. Starfy and Mary looked at each other in fright, but they charged anyway. Starfy turned to his Demon Colossus, and Mary went on his back. Mary flew off his back onto meta coolers face and popped his eye out.

Then she fell down safely "I did my part of the plan nows your part". The way they saw it, it was giant vs giant. They were both using kung fu moves, they seemed evenly matched until cooler grabbed his tendrils and kicked him in the chest which took off the tendrils and sended him back to normal. "Okay NOW" said Mary. A Sword staff came at Coolers broken eye, Cooler saw it and tried to clap it away, but Panty had a sniper and shot the sword which made it go faster so that cooler missed the clap.

The swords went through his broken eye and into his main computer which made him explode into tiny scrap metal, "Woooo, i'm hungry" said Starfy.

**XJ-9s' Squad **

They standed before a red omega Shenron. His Spikes on his back were electric. Pan and Goten turned super saiyan and did their strongest kamehameha on him. It left dust on him but no inflicted damage. "Don't mock me" said Pan as she did a Dragon fist to the dragon ball in the middle. It cracked and Shenron bended over. "You brat" he used his spikes to electrocute her almost to death.

Jenny turned to her ultra mode and went to use her scythe to scratch him in the face but the dragon balls made a blue blast that shot her away. Ace lifted up a sun sized fire blast and threw it at him. He absorbed it and now his spikes were fire. "Hmm we need to stop going defensive and go offensive" said Raion as his body glew white then turned chrome. The back of his body had fur, he had glowing yellow eyes, sabre tooth teeth on the bottom and top.

Curled horns on his head his arms and legs were fur and had muscle, his chest had indian symbols, and his claws were all around his hand. Shenron grabbed Gotens' head and slammed it on the rock and punch him repeatedly, kicked Ace in the nuts and cracked his jaw against the volcano, Jenny,Raion,RebelTaxi,and Strawberry was left. "You four seem challenging" said Shenron and he sended them on the top of the pillar behind them.

Raion came running first and clawed him in the air grabbed his leg and slammed him on the pillar, shenron stood up on his hand and kicked him in the face. He grabbed his collar punched him in the stomach, and used one of his spikes to burst through his right shoulder. He turned back to his normal self. "Heh it's your funeral" said Raion smiling. "Why" said Shenron. "Jenny go wild" said Raion as Jenny clapped and turned to "OMEGA-9!, small boy take left I take right" said Omega-9.

Strawberry went up close "2,000,000%" he busted 2 of his dragonballs on his left. Shenron coughed out blood, then Omega-9 came and her tail whipped him to the other side. His dragonballs made a red ball again, but she absorbed it and shot it back. Omega-9 in the speed of light zoomed above him and stomped on him and the pillar started to crumble. Shenron appeared on the rock they were on before panting with all of the dragonballs crashed.

Rebel was behind him and grabbed one of his spikes. "Hm fire stone", he ripped it out and stuck it through the middle broken dragonball. Slowly and slowly he was burning to death in ashes. The group walked away, but they had to carry Raion.

**Luffys' Squad **

Luffy blew on his dumbs to do his Gum Gum Meteor Shower, but buu shot his candy blast at him, and made his fist chocolate, Taokaka came to Luffy and cutted the chocolate off him, "thanks" said Luffy, "Your welcome, um sorry about Starfire". "Eh she was a pain in the rear to begin with". "Really? YES..oh i mean hope you find the girl you like" said Taokaka as she ran away to attack Buu and Luffy looked at her weird.

She got flicked away into the ocean and was panicking. "Can't swim-" she was drowning down the sea. Luffy heard her drowning and red hawked Buu away and swam down the sea after her. Grabbed her then swam back up, "*Pant* *pant* are you okay?". "Yeah..I thought your powers didn't allow you to swim?" "I think that i needed to owe you back and my body allowed me to do that".

"On the way down I saw this" said Taokaka as she picked up a crown that said '_One Piece'._ **"**WHATTT, you know what that means...your now the queen of the seas congratulations. "Eh, for what it's worth" she gave the one piece to him. She charged at Buu again, and Luffy couldn't help but just stare at her. "Shes...the one". Plasmo and buu had a standoff of who can win the stretch clash.

Raven held Buu in the air and Blackfire nuke fisted him. When the smoke cleared Buu wasn't there, then Buu appeared behind her and back flip kicked her in the air and shot her out of the skies. She landed back down all burnt in blood. Buu grabbed Ravens mouth and shot a blast in it. Tuck tried to do the Hurricane sized electric bolt at Buu, but it didn't effect it. Buu grabbed Tuckers head and pushed him far back and brung him back and headbutted him.

Buu grabbed his knees and curled up in a ball. He spotted Kirby and kept hitting him with his knees in mid-air around Kirby. He used his heel to slam Kirby to the ground and shot a blast out of his mouth Kirby was melted onto the floor. Buu saw Taokaka running away and he was planning to turn her into a chocolate bar, so he did, she saw that to so she blocked it with her claws.

The force slammed her on the wall, her claws cracked and Buu was right in front of her about to punch her in the face but Luffy grabbed it "You A** belongs to me now" he punched Buu in the stomach away.

**Combo mode Engaged**

Buu was slammed on a rock "Gum Gum Rocket" his haki feet smashed his chest through the rock "Gum gum jet Gatling" he gatling him across the battlegrounds "Gum Gum Bazooka" he flew into the air" "GUM GUM WHIP" he slammed buu against the mountain "Gum GUM STOMP" he used his haki feet to slam Buu in the speed of light to the floor. "GUM GUM METEOR SHOWER" the hot flaming punches was melting Buu slowly and slowly until he was nothing but a puddle.

"You okay" said Taokaka "I am, but hes not haha". They both laughed. Now that the crew got everybody together they started to storm the Volcano.

**Damions' and Gods' ShowDown**

Damion went to the middle of the Volcano and the evil purple and black god was meditating in the middle, "You must be him, *Clears throat* I've come to destroy you" "it's been 30 years hasn't it, Dynasty", The god tried to confuse him because he suddenly came running at him. The fight scene happened like Shock from stickpage. Damion threw the first punch and The god blocked it with his arm.

He tried to do a low sweep but Damion back flipped and try to thrust kick him but the god bended backwards. The god grabbed his leg and tossed him behind him, Damion jumped and did fury kicks but the god grabbed his feet and Damion front flipped and it made the god fly to the wall. The god hit his head and did a whistle. "Have you met my pet dragon", A dragon came out of the ground and started to breathe fire at his path.

"waaaAaHOOOOOO" Raion came out of the tunnel Damion came through and punched the dragon across the face. The dragon did a comeback and swallowed him whole, but Raion sliced his way out and exploded the dragon into chunks. "Raion thanks but get out this is our fight" said Damion as Raion ran back through the tunnel. "How dare you kill my pet". The God pushed a button and the Volcano started to crumble.

Raion was over lapped the rest of the crew "Damions in there we can't interfere we can only watch it's his wishes" said Raion.

Damion came at the god, but the god dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach, backflipped his head up, grabbed his leg and dragged his face across the sharp rocks, Damion snapped his his neck he fell to the floor but got back up and turned to a dragon himself and chomped his arm and twirled it. "Obsidian Drill Punch" he punched the dragon in the face but kept pushing forward so that there was a dent in the wall.

The God transformed again into a giant form of himself, He kept slamming Damions' body to the ground with his fist. The others saw that Damion was in trouble but he told them not to interfere. "Guys...I...need...your energy"., "but you told us not to interfere", "For my lasts breathes don't make me come over there". They all gave Damion his energy and Damion held the gods arms together and held on to his body.

"Damion with all that energy you can't handle it how do you expect to live through this" said Jenny, "I don't plan to live through this". Everybody had tears to their eyes. "I would like to thanks all of you for living and still fighting, but today I won't be coming home, so get everybody out" said Damion. They all were running out of the volcano crying. "You don't have the pride to do it" said the god, "Oh yeah" he smirked at him.

Damion was forcing everything and he sacrificed himself and exploded his body and the gods' too, into dust. The whole Volcano exploded and the whole crew saw that as it began to rain. They made a funeral for him and everybody took it hard, especially Jenny. Damion was forever missed.

**10 Years Later**

"So sweetie how you like your tea" said Taokaka, "Sweet, honey" said Luffy, Jenny saw that and smiled "Wow you guys are working together without arguing just like...Damion...and I." She sighed in depression then they heard their doorbell ring. They walked outside and saw a baby in a blue blanket in a Golden Basket with the initials, _D.D.D_. "Weird aren't those Damions initials" said Luffy.

"it has Damion slit-back hair too" said Taokaka, "No it can't be" she looked on the rims of the basket and saw Damions shorts. The light shined upon the baby. Jenny had a tear in her eyes. "HES BACK" Taokaka spreaded the word and everybody joined to see it. The worlds' savior, and their best friend was back.


End file.
